This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a monofilament and to the resulting monofilament. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of manufacturing a monofilament possessing increased strength, e.g., tenacity, and improved physical characteristics such as straight-pull strength and knot-pull strength.
Methods for making monofilaments that are suitable for use as surgical sutures are known and generally include the steps of extruding at least one bioabsorbable or nonbioabsorbable polymer to provide a monofilament, quenching the monofilament to effect its solidification, drawing/stretching the solidified monofilament to achieve molecular orientation and impart high tenacity to the monofilament and annealing the drawn/stretched monofilament to relieve internal stresses. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,092,891, 3,106,442, 3,630,205, 4,911,165, 5,217,485 and U.K. Patent Specification No:. 1,588,031 and European Patent Application No. 415,783.